Assassin's Creed
by ninjawolf911
Summary: Matthew is a Master Assassin, training the new recruit, August. (I might add Connor in it later, but I don't know. August and Matthew are mine.


I looked up and shivered to feel the tiny snowflakes melt on my cheeks. The sky was a dull grey with no hint of sunshine anywhere. I could hear the horses snorting behind the manor where my trainer and I stayed. How did I get to become an Assassin's apprentice? My father was an assassin, but his work was cut short when a Templar killed him. How ironic. An assassin assassinated. So why had I requested to join? You could say it was revenge, or just I wanted to avenge my father. Both could-

"August!"

I snapped out of my daze and faced my teacher.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Where you at all listening?" His Irish accent lingered in the cold air. It was barely detectible, but I had listened to it for so long, I could easily point out which words it really showed up on.

"Sorry sir, I was…distracted," I bowed my head.

He smacked me in the forehead. "Rule one: NEVER get distracted. Now let me explain again," Matthew threw his ponytail over his shoulder onto his back. "You can find hiding places anywhere if you are in pursuit, such as haystacks." He gestured to a pile of hay close to the barn. "You can also perform stealth attacks. Allow me to demonstrate." He flipped into the heap, sat there for a moment, then whistled.

I walked up to him, inquiring his method, only to have him lunge out quick and raise his wrist to my throat.

"Now if I had my blade out, you would be dead. Then, after you stab the… victim, you pull the body into your hiding place, like this!" Matthew grabbed my collar, and yanked me into the haystack with him. "But you have to be careful no one sees you. Your turn."

Matthew leaped out of the hay, and turned his back.

I took a step forward, and my foot crunched on the ground. I suddenly realized my mistake, before strong hands hauled me out of the stack and threw me onto the ground. "You have to be quiet and quick. Do it again, this time in only one move."

I nodded, and leaped back into the haystack. I silently took a breath, before lunging out and grabbing Matthew's shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his throat, and pulled him into the haystack with me.

"Good, good. You're getting better. But remember, if you're running from guards, and you jump into here, a guard might come up and stab the haystack. You need to perform an assassination as quickly as possible if they're close to you. Let's practice a few more times, and then we'll move on."

A few more times just happened to be a BIG exaggeration. I spent three or four hours mastering the skill I had just learned. Next, Matthew was teaching me how to use a tomahawk in battle. I noticed how much he favored the tomahawk, and how much he was skilled in it. I think my best weapon so far was the sword. My uncle and I used to fight with wooden swords a lot, so I had experience with that.

It was late at night, and I was worn out. My arms burned, and so did my legs.

"Alright, that's enough for today,"

The five words I really wanted to hear.

"We'll continue this early in the morning."

The seven words I really did NOT want to hear. I sat down on my bed and pulled off my boots, then threw them next to my wardrobe. I removed my dagger from my belt and placed it on my nightstand, along with my gloves. I didn't feel like taking off my clothes, and I just flopped down into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

"August…" A voice whispered to me. "August,"

I batted at the air, and rolled over onto my stomach.

"August!" Matthew whispered harshly at me.

I sat up. "What?"

"Get up, someone's in the house."

"Huh?"

"Someone's inside! Get your knife!"

I got up, grabbed my dagger, and followed Matthew down the stairs. Sure enough, he was right. Someone was rummaging around our bookshelf in the den. We both pressed our bodies against the frame leading into the room.

"You take this one. It'll be good practice for you." Matthew said, peering into the living room from his hiding spot.

I nodded, and creeped out, quickly, but silently making my way towards the burglar. I watched as he made a move like he was about to head to the next bookshelf, and I leapt forward, wrapping my hands around the burglars mouth, suffocating him. I looked over at Matthew, asking in my mind if I should kill him. He nodded, and I twisted my hands around his chin, snapping his neck before he could make a sound. The body dropped to the ground, and I kicked it to make sure it was lifeless.

"Good job," Matthew smiled at me, patting my shoulder. "Very well done."

I returned the smile, and jerked my head when we both heard a loud clank in the kitchen, and silent cursing.

"Get rid of the body, I'll take care of this one." Matthew said, pulling up his hood and silently sprinting to the kitchen.

I lifted up the heavy body and threw it over my shoulder, carrying it out of the house. I opened the door with my free hand, and jogged to the lake not too far from our home. I flipped the corpse over my shoulder, and it dropped into the water with a loud _plunk._

I sprinted back to the manor to see if Matthew disposed of the other burglar. I opened the door, and hearing loud clangs and shouts, ran straight to the kitchen, peering around the corner to see if everything was okay.

My trainer was fighting the burglar with his long rapier. His rapier was beautiful. It was pure iron, with small intricate designs carved into the leather hilt. I always had an admiration for swords, and I was very skilled with one in hand.

He noticed me, and shook his head, telling me to stay back, and let him fight. I did so, studying the burglar's moves, pointing out his mistakes and weak sides. I noticed when the swords parried; he would stumble if he stepped back on his left foot, but not his right. He favored his right side, and was weak with his left. Lucky for Matthew, he was left handed. Myself, however, I was ambidextrous.

_He's weak on the left side_, I signed to Matthew in sign language.

He nodded, and shifted his attacks to more of the left side of the Burglar. He eventually knocked him off guard, and the burglar stumbled to the ground. Matthew pressed his weight down on top of him and flexed his arm, releasing the hidden blade in his gauntlet and pressing it up to his throat.

"Why are you here? Did someone send you?" He hissed angrily.

The burglar spat in his face. "I ain't tellin' you nothin'!"

Matthew harshly picked up his collar, and then slammed him onto the ground.

"I'll ask you again. WHO SENT YOU?!" He shouted.

The burglar laughed, and I heard the sound of a blade unsheathing, and noticed Matthew's face grow pale.

Oh no.

The burglar kicked Matthew off of him and stood up. Matthew staggered back, clutching his stomach.

I sprinted up to the burglar, wielding my dagger, and feinted attacking from the right. Just as I hoped, he held up his sword to block it, when I spun around and struck the dagger into his left arm.

The burglar yelped in pain. He struck back with his sword, and I parried it with my small blade, and then stabbed out at him. He dodged, and brought his foot up and kicked me against the wall, using the opportunity to dash off out of the house.

I ran to Matthew to help him up.

"Forget about me!" He yelled.

"But you're-,"

"Get him! He's getting away!"

I reluctantly nodded, and sprinted off after the burglar.

I spotted him, trying to steal one of our horses. Luckily, I kept my bow (another weapon Matthew was teaching me how to use) and arrows next to the stables. I picked it up, pulled back the string with an arrow, and let go. It struck the man in his right calf, and he shouted in pain, and dropped to the ground. I sprinted up to him, stepped on his chest, and pointed my bow at his neck.

"You assassin's just don't know when to quit, do you?

"Why where you in our home?" I asked, adding more weight on my foot.

He was silent. I pressed down harder. "Tell. Me. Now." I said as fiercely as I could.

"The apple."

I cocked my head. "Excuse me?"

"You mean you don't know?" The man gave me a bewildered look.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Explain."

He simply laughed, before grabbed my foot and threw me off him.

"Hey!" I yelled, and before I could run after him, I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder.

"Leave him…" A faint voice hoarsely whispered.

I turned to see Matthew standing behind me. He was panting hard, and I saw he had his hand still clasped to his stomach, and blood stained his white cloak.

"Oh my god, Matthew!" I now could confirm my suspicions about what happened, what the

He groaned and lost his balance, and I quickly grabbed him before he fell to the ground. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and half-dragged half-carried him to the house.

I finally got him into the living room, because I knew it would be too much work to get him up the stairs.

He struggled out of his cloak and threw it onto the floor, and I helped him lay down onto the couch without hurting him.

Swiftly I dashed up the steps and grabbed bandages, cloths, and a bowl full of water.

I returned to my injured instructor carrying all the supplies. I pulled up a chair, and sitting next to him, began soaking a cloth to soak up the blood. I couldn't tell where the bleeding was coming from, and when I accidently ran over the stab wound, Matthew practically screamed at me.

"Sorry!" I snapped my hand away and pressed down on his shoulders to prevent him from getting up. "I'm sorry, but I need you to relax. If you thrash around like this, the bleeding won't stop." I told him, pulling his hair back out of his pale face.

"Then…get me something…to bite on…" He said between breaths.

"Wh-,"

"Just do it! Please!" He begged.

"O-okay!" I rushed to the nearest closet and grabbed a brown towel. Folding it, I went back to Matthew and offered him the towel to bite on. He closed his jaw around it, and I continued to wipe up the blood around his stomach.

His screams where muffled when I ran over the wound with the cloth.

Squeezing the cloth into the bowl of water, I rinsed it, and then laid the cloth on the injury.

Matthew winced.

"Okay," I removed the towel. "That's just gonna have to sit there for a while until it stops bleeding. I'm gonna go get some medicine, I'll be right back." I stood up, grabbing my dagger and tucked it into my belt strap.


End file.
